


Tease

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuffs, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You bite your lip and moan. “Lie down for me.”Din grins as he kneels then lies down on his back.You remove your hand from under the blanket and show him what you have.“You took my cuffs?” Din asks. His voice is thick with lust.“Yes,” you answer as you push the blanket off you, revealing your naked body to Din. “Hands above your head.”Din raises his arms above his head. His eyes on you as you cuff his wrists together then use a piece of material to tie his cuffed hands to part of the structure you two have been sharing the past few weeks.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 61





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

“You know the Guild will be after both of us now?” You hiss once abroad the Razor Crest with Mando and the kid.

“He needs our protection!” Mando grounds out as he places the kid in the bunk.

Your eyes roam over the green creature then at Mando. Your Mando.

He wasn’t yours years ago when you two first began working together. You were a bounty hunter; he was a bounty hunter. You had helped one another with jobs, eventually agreeing to work together as partners. Over time your working relationship turned into an actual relationship. There’s no one else you’d rather be flying around the Outer Rim with.

It’s been you and Mando. Now it’s you, Mando, and the kid.

Mando closes the cargo ramp then slides off his helmet. He turns to look at you.

“Please,” Mando whispers as he closes the distance between you two, “you know I see him as a foundling. He needs our help.”

You look at Mando. 

“Din,” you whisper out.

“Y/N,” Din whispers as he brushes his mouth against yours.

The kid coos loudly, taking you both in.

Din pulls back and brushes your lips with a gloved finger. “I’ll find us somewhere to hide out.”

You nod as you watch him climb the ladder to the cockpit. You turn your eyes back on the kid.

“I hope you’re worth the trouble kid,” you remark as Mando pushes down on the throttle, getting the Razor Crest far from Nevarro.

\-------

You watch as the kid plays with the other children of the village. Din had picked Sorgan as a hideaway for the time being. You knew he was on constant guard inside this village. His main priority was the kid, and you. It had always been you but now with the kid, you two had barely had an intimate moment in weeks. 

You shared kisses in the hut before falling asleep in each other’s arms, but you hadn’t felt Din’s mouth on you in other places for what feels like forever. He hasn’t been inside of you either. You needed him to yourself, wanted him to yourself.

“Omera?” You look at the brown skinned woman with flowing brown hair.

She smiles at you, “yes Y/N?”

“You think you’d be able to watch the kid for a night?” You ask her.

She raises an eyebrow, “why?”

Your eyes land on Din. He’s in his full armored gear and helmet talking to some of the men. Heat spreads throughout your body.

“Mando and I,” you sigh.

“Need time alone?” Omera finishes.

You look at the woman and blush. “I, uh, I—”

Omera laughs. “I’ve seen the way you two are with one another. You try to hide it, but it shows in certain gestures and looks. I remember my husband and I being the same way when we were together.”

You and Din try to keep your relationship a secret when around other people. But he’d always press his helmet against your forehead, maybe touch the small of your back in a  
gentle way. He’d reach for your hand and squeeze it.

Omera moves to your side. Her eyes move between you and Mando. “We’ll be fine. The kid will be fine. Winta and I will watch him for you.”

You glance at the woman, “thank you.”

Omera smiles, “you’re welcome.”

\-------

Din walks into the hut he’s been sharing with you and the kid. The sun has set, the village is quiet and he’s ready to hold you in his arms. 

Din looks down at the handmade crib. The kid isn’t there. 

He moves his eyes to the other part of the hut. Maybe you have him, but you don’t. All he sees is you covered in a blanket looking up at him.

“Where’s the kid?” 

“Safe.”

Din slides his helmet off and places it on a stack of straw. He notices your arms are bare and a blanket is covering you from your chest all the way down to the end of your feet. He swallows.

“Are you naked?”

“Come find out,” you grin as you run a hand over the blanket and down your body.

Din groans as he takes off his gloves and sets them inside his helmet. He takes off his boots before he kneels on the makeshift bed. He reaches one hand under the blanket and encounters your naked skin.

You moan as his hand travels up your leg. His fingers tease your core then move up your stomach and over your chest.

Din presses his lips against yours. “I’ve missed your naked body against mine.”

“Strip for me Din. Please.”

Din nips at your neck before standing. He keeps his brown eyes on your Y/E/C eyes as he begins removing his armor and cloth uniform. He’s naked in front of you within a couple of minutes.

You bite your lip and moan. “Lie down for me.”

Din grins as he kneels then lies down on his back. 

You remove your hand from under the blanket and show him what you have.

“You took my cuffs?” Din asks. His voice is thick with lust.

“Yes,” you answer as you push the blanket off you, revealing your naked body to Din. “Hands above your head.”

Din raises his arms above his head. His eyes on you as you cuff his wrists together then use a piece of material to tie his cuffed hands to part of the structure you two have been sharing the past few weeks.

Your hands travel lightly down his arms then over his chest and stomach.

Din hisses, “you know what your touch does to me.”

You grin, “I know.”

You nip at his neck as your fingers move through his shaggy brown hair. You make sure to remain on your side. You don’t want to straddle him yet. You want him to beg for you.

“Y/N,” Din whispers.

“Din,” you whisper as you move a hand slowly down his chest and stomach. Your fingers touch his hardening cock.

“Y/N,” Din moans. “Please.”

“No,” you whisper as you begin kissing your way down his chest and stomach.

You move your mouth down his body slowly, your mouth moving across his skin lightly. You smile to yourself as you hear him moan and hiss at your feather light touches. 

You place your hand around his cock, you’re barely touching it.

“Gods Y/N,” Din growls.

You lean down and swirl your tongue around the tip.

“Fu—fuck,” Din hisses loudly.

“Not too loud,” you whisper as you release his cock and move your mouth slowly back over his stomach and chest.

“I love your hands on me. I love your mouth on me.” Din pants as he takes you in.

You’re looking down at him. Into those eyes it took you forever to see because he was afraid to show his face to you. 

“I love all of you,” Din whispers.

“I love all of you too,” you whisper as your fingers trace over his lips. “I needed you to myself. I wanted you to myself. I’m greedy when it comes to you.”

Din grins, “I know.”

You run your fingers over Din’s chest and stomach, drumming lightly against his skin. Some of your fingers move over some scars he’s obtained over the years. You kiss one lightly  
then proceed to kiss another one.

Din moans, “please Y/N.”

You grin, “no.”

You skim your fingers up and down his chest and stomach then you move them across in a zig zag pattern.

“Gods, Y/N,” Din half moans, half grounds out.

Din’s body is in overdrive. Your touch sets him afire because your hands had been the first to touch his skin in years when the two of you first slept with one another. He knew once he felt your hands on his body, he wanted no one else to touch it.

Din arches his back and growls lowly as he feels your tongue flick out and touch the tip of his cock.

“Please,” Din moans, “please.”

You slowly engulf his cock. Your tongue swirls around his cock lightly.

Din half moans, half hisses. He knows you are still teasing him.

“Gods, Y/N,” Din moans as his orgasm rises inside of him.

You release his cock from your mouth. You let your finger travel up and down his cock.

“Please,” Din begs, “please. I need to be in you.”

You smile as your swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock while you trace two fingers up and down his cock.

“Y/N!” Din pants.

You kiss up his stomach and chest. You nip at his neck lightly, letting your teeth graze his skin.

You look down at him. You see the lust in his eyes, the desire. You know he enjoys your touch; know you love to tease him endlessly because he only wants your touch against his  
skin.

You straddle his body and kiss him deeply. 

Din presses his tongue against your mouth, and you let him in as your hands cup his cheeks.

You are happy you finally get to have this intimate moment with him. Who knows when you’d have another moment alone after tonight.

You pull away from his mouth, both of you breathless.

You reach back with your hand, placing it at the base of his cock as you let yourself sink slowly onto his cock.

“Heavens, Din,” you moan as Din’s cock slides into your wetness.

“Yes,” Din hisses as he holds onto the last syllable. He relishes in your pussy welcoming his cock.

Din begins thrusting up.

“Din,” you state as you begin rolling your hips.

Din stops thrusting as you place your hands on his chest. His orgasm has been rising since he touched your naked skin under the blanket.

You roll your hips slowly then begin moving them faster. You arch your back as your pussy takes all of Din’s cock. You squeeze his cock with your slick walls, conforming your pussy to his cock.

“Y/N,” Din moans as he watches you ride him. He takes in your beautiful Y/H/C hair, those wonderful Y/E/C eyes he loves to look at – with or without his helmet.

“Din,” you moan lowly as your orgasm begins cresting. You know it’s only a matter of seconds.

“Yes, oh—fu—,” Din hisses as his own orgasm sweeps through him.

Din thrusts up and explodes inside of you. Your body begins to tremble as your own orgasm rocks through your body. 

“Din,” you moan lowly again as your pussy clenches his cock, feeling Din emptying himself inside of you.

You arch your back then fall lightly forward. Your lips find Din’s neck, you nip lightly at his skin.

You sigh contently.

Minute pass before he moves his head and brushes his mouth against your temple.

“Y/N,” Din whispers.

You remove yourself from Din and reach up, untying the material then undoing the cuffs.

Within seconds you are inside of Din’s arms, he wraps them tightly around you as he pulls you up against his front. He uses a free hand to find the blanket and cover both of your naked bodies.

You smile up at him and cup his cheek.

“I’ll get my sweet revenge my Y/N,” Din whispers before claiming your mouth.

You smile against his mouth knowing he will, and you’ll enjoy every second of it like he did.


End file.
